I Notice Things
by Indigo44
Summary: Alvin shows Eleanor how much of the little things he knows about her. Short, sweet oneshot. Alvinor


**A/N: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. If I did I would be awesome. But I don't. Which is sad…**

*****

Alvin and Eleanor lay together on Alvin's bed. Ellie lay perpendicular to him, her head resting on his stomach. Alvin grazed his fingers across her hair unconsciously.

"I just don't get it." Alvin said for the fifth time. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Why do I need to take psychology?"

"Because it's the only science-type class that you haven't failed out of and you need a science class to graduate." She answered. Alvin groaned.

"Why did I get F's in my other classes?" Alvin brought his free hand up and covered his face. Eleanor giggled.

"Because you didn't have me around to help you back then."

"Sure I did…I just didn't think you would help me." Alvin admitted.

"Awww. Was talking to me so difficult?" Eleanor teased him. Alvin chuckled.

"It was quite difficult to get up the courage, yes." Alvin lay quietly for a few minutes, his fingers still tracing along his girlfriend's hair. "I don't get it!"

Eleanor was getting tired of his repetition. She answered stonily, "We've been through this before, Alvin. Several times."

"No, no…I mean…I don't know what psychology would really help me with. Teach me how to observe people? I already know how to do that! I do it all the time." Alvin explained. Eleanor's eyebrow curved upward. She turned to him, interested now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I take notice of people. I'm not as dumb as some people think. I notice what kind of habits people have. I know the favorites of some things for my friends." Eleanor turned her entire body so she was on her side, facing him.

"OK…what's my favorite…" She was about to say color but that was way too easy. "Kind of chocolate?"

Alvin chuckled. "Easy. Hershey's Cookie's and Cream." Alvin raised his head slightly and looked to his bed stand. He stretched his arm out toward it and opened a drawer. "Speaking of which I bought you some as a gift." Eleanor bolted upright.

"You bought me chocolate?!" Eleanor cried jubilantly. She reached inside the drawer and grabbed a bar, quickly opening up the wrapping and taking a bite. She blushed when she looked back down at him. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome sugar lump." Alvin joked. Ellie smacked him playfully on the chest. She pretended to hate the nickname so it stuck around. Alvin chuckled.

"OK…what's something else?" Eleanor took another bite and thought as she chewed. "My favorite flavor of skittles?"

"We're sticking with candy, huh?" Alvin asked with a smile. "You like the purple bag and you like the blue and pink skittles in that pack over all the others." Eleanor's eyes widened. She didn't think he'd know that.

"My favorite scary movie?" She asked.

"Trick question, you don't have one. You don't like scary movies."

Eleanor smiled. She was beginning to like this. "My favorite necklace?"

"The one I bought you for your birthday last year." He turned to her. "The one with the green butterfly." Ellie nodded.

"My favorite class?"

"English. Even though everyone thinks it's culinary arts."

"Favorite number?"

"Three."

"Pizza topping?"

"Plain cheese. But you get pepperoni every blue moon." Alvin smiled up at her. Eleanor was blushing.

"Favorite place to be kissed?" Alvin opened his mouth. "_Besides _my lips?" Alvin smiled and sat up.

"Your forehead." Alvin leaned in to his girlfriend and pressed his lips tenderly against her forehead. He felt Eleanor shiver against him. "Then there's you neck, right beneath your ear, your cheek, and finally your nose." Alvin recited and with each listing her leaned and kissed the respective area. They looked at each other. Eleanor was beet red and breathing a bit quicker. "Told you I notice things."

Eleanor nodded meekly. "What am I thinking of right now?" She asked. Alvin cocked his head slightly.

"That you love me." He answered. Ellie leaned toward him, dropping the chocolate back into the drawer.

"Right again." Eleanor kissed him and Alvin quickly joined her. He smiled when he tasted the chocolate on her lips and he stuck out his tongue to get a better taste, of her _and_ the candy. She let him into her mouth and enjoyed the feel of him against her. She pushed her hand against his chest, getting him to lie back down on the bed. She followed him, lying on top of her chipmunk.

Alvin broke the kiss for an instant to speak. "By the way, I love you too." Eleanor giggled and kissed him again.

*****

**Yeah that was fun. I haven't written a short one in a while. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
